Fire Reborn
by Fallen Lights
Summary: This is the start of a story based on the Fire Within searies. It is about a young girl named Mya with her own dragon named Garren. They meet a weird stranger in the park one day and their life turns upside down. DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quite night, too quite. The moon rose high above the tops of the houses that went on for miles. Row on row everyone looked the same, all like a square with red bricks and a black roof. Still every now and then there was a tree or a rock in the front yard, but that didn't make a difference. In the front yard of one of these clone houses a small figure darted up into the sky and then back into the willow tree it came from. This figure, was no bird, or anything normal. It had thin large wings, thin as cardboard. It had long feet with hooked small claws at the tips. It had long arms to match the legs, followed by two smooth and also clawed paws. Its snout wasn't too long, or too short, but to the point and sharp. It's ears were bigger then normal, but not too large as to cover it's eyes. It's eyes, like every of it's kind were violet, still it's were different, soft and sweet. This creature had scales, a shade of dark green, it was a dragon.

Still in the tree something waited for it to return, a little girl, only about the age of 12, she was small for her age, wearing jeans and a dark green t-shirt. She had long brown hair and eyes the color of deep forest green. She smiled when the little creature returned to the branch next to her, in a soft rasping voice like a hrrr she spoke, "is there any one out there Garren?" The little creature folded his wings in and looked at his master.

In the same way she spoke he did, "all clear." With that he kicked off beating the air, rising higher and higher until he was out of the tree. He then turned dropping fast, but in control. He met the girl climbing out of the tree at it's trunk. He turned his light violet gaze to the door of the house with a grunt. "Your mother wont be happy." He hrrred and smiled moving slowly.

"Ha ha, very funny." She walked slow until she was standing at the door, her nuckles inches away from the wood. Pulling them back she turned around only to see Garren right in her face, "do I have to go in?" She pleeded trying her best to get past him. Still he wouldn't move and blew a smoke ring in her face, sending her backwards into the door, making enough of a bang to bring her mother out to see the two of them.

"Mya, what do you think you are doing?" He mother stood in the door way tapping her foot with her arms crossed. She was tall, different from her daughter, and she had wavey long brown hair. Her eyes were the same green as her daughters, still a little of a lighter shade. She was there in her bunny pjs with fuzzy pink slippers on. "I thought you were in bed?" She held a hard stare, like saying _you better start talking, now._

"Um, well," she stuttered and looked back at Garren, he stayed in the air, back out of the light so he wouldn't get in trouble as well. "Me and Garren wanted to go for a walk." She looked down at her feet and sighed, it was a bad idea going out, and now she knew it.

"A walk?" He voice rose a little at her daughters carelessness, her and her dragon going for a walk, in the town, at night! She turned and looked out further, seeing the floating green shape. In the same hrrring language voice that the daughter had used to talk to him before she spoke, "don't think you are off the hook," turning and leaving room for someone to enter the house she narrowed her eyes, "both of you inside now!" Mya jumped up and ran inside, Garren bolted after her, they knew what to do and headed up stairs into her room, closing the door, in the morning they would get it.

Once inside she threw herself at her bed and screamed intot the pillow. It was stupid to have jumped out the window, when she knew she couldn't climb back in. She lifted her head pulling her knees to her chest sobbing slightly as she turned to look at Garren, he looked upset too, but let out a soft gental hrrrr. She smiled and hugged him to her chest, in a soft tone she spoke in the same hrrred kind of way, "thank you Garren." She put him on the bedside table and pulled the blanket up to her neck and let out a sigh, maybe things would change.

In the morning Mya debated going downstairs or not, still Garren won and the two of them started down the stairs slowly, looking around the corner at the bottom. In the kitchen at the table her mother sat. There was a cup of tea in her hands and she was reading a book, not looking up she frowned, "come here Mya, I can see you, and you too Garren." She sighed and turned the page waiting for her daughter the sit and the dragon to land on the table. "Alright, start talking." He rmother sighed and lifted her gaze to match her daughters.

"We didn't mean to get locked out, and we were going to be back before midnight, but," she looked away from her mothers gaze, the guilt built up inside her. "This is all my fault, Garren had nothing to do with it." She looked at her dragon with sweet eyes, she didn't want him in trouble. Still Garren stomped a foot and hrrred, saying it was as much his fault as hers.

"Fine then, I don't need to hear the story now, but you are both in the house for the next week." She looked from one to the other as they hung their heads in shame. Then sighed, "don't be like that, come on get up, Garren you can help Gyne clean and you missy can help me in the garden." She smiled sweetly and gave her daughter a big hug. They walked out into the garden and so her duty began. Weeding, planting, trimming and cleaning. She hated gardening but had not choice now.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first half of the week she didn't really talk, not even to Garren. This was when some of the other dragons in the house started to get worried. Something was on her mind.

It was late night again and Mya couldn't get to sleep. She rolled over, but still no luck. She flung the covers of her and sat up. She slipped her toes into the slippers on the floor. At this point Garren's eyes shot open and narrowed. "Where are you going." he stretched his wings and blew a smoke right in annoyance of being woken up.

"Oh come on, we are already in trouble, how much more can we get in?" She rolled her eyes, and slipped on some warmer clothes. She pulled her runners out from the back of her closet and looked back at him again. "Are you coming, I need some fresh air." She grinned and opened the window looking out to make sure no one was there.

"Of course I am coming." He huffed and kicked off the table, following her to the window. A swift breeze caught him and flew him backwards. Still Mya was quick and she caught him before he could fall. She smiled and pulled herself out the window, jumping into the tree next to it. Garren rolled his eyes again and followed behind, he closed the window almost all the way before he followed her to the ground.

"Shall we go into the forest?" The forest was right behind their house, and they normally walked there in the night before they got caught.

"Why not." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug and followed her into the dappled moonlight of the tall oaks. All around were sounds of the night, creatures moving, trees moaning, and wind whirling. Still one noise didn't fit in with the rest, and it drew him toward it.

"What do you hear?" Mya, being only human couldn't hear as well as Garren could.

"Something strange stirs." He turned his head and narrowed his eyes, soon enough a large winged creature flew above. It was no bird, but it was not man made. It's wings were large and covered in pure white scales. It's head was pointed, and it had eyes the color of ice. Large claws extended from each foot, as it circled once more and landed in a clearing not far away. The creatures long white scaled tail rapped around it's feet and a white light began to glow from it's body. The light flashed and when it was gone a boy stood there instead. He was small, he looked to be are the same age as Mya and he had long white hair. His eyes held the same icy glow as the creatures. He turned and looked in their direction. He began to advance slowly, but they held there ground ridged with fear.

"What are you and what do you want?" Mya's voice shook as she spoke, but she didn't move. The boy stopped where he was, noticing she was no threat.

"My name is Reou, I am like you, but my dragon blood is stronger then yours. Still I need you to take me to your mother." His voice was as soft as velvet, and his smile was like a trance.

"What do you mean like me?" She did not understand what he meant.

"You are of the line of Gawain right? Or am I mistaken by the clay dragon beside you?" He nodded his head toward Garren.

"Um," Mya looked from Garren to Reou, she didn't know what to do or say, but he mom would know. "Come with me." She turned and started walking at a fast pace back toward her house. She looked to Garren and hurred, "have you ever heard of a half dragon half human before?" She looked quickly back to where Reou followed, he was beautiful, she shook the thought from her head.

"No, but maybe your mother has." He hurred back quickly, he now let out a sigh of relief seeing the faint glow from the house. Still they weren't really thinking, Reou was part dragon too, and he understood dragon tongue very well. He grinned at their conversation, not even suggesting he knew what they were saying. He had a purpose here and he intended on fulfilling that purpose.

"Here is our home, now my mom might get mad at me for being out, but don't worry she will let you stay." Mya smiled and walked toward te back door. She turned the nob and opened it slowly. The loud familiar creek of rusted metal filled the halls. An instant thumping began on the stairs and Mya closed her eyes knowing what would come next.

"Mya! How could you, I told you to stay in the house! I can't be-" She cut herself off when she saw Reou standing there, something about the long white hair and icy eyes clicked in her mind. "Oh, sorry, Mya, who is your friend?" She asked slowly, taking another few steps forward.

"Mom, this is Reou, he said he needed to talk to you." She paused and turned to Reou, "this is my mom, you can call her Felica." She took a few steps back making Garren move with her. She was hoping her mom wouldn't get mad for bringing him back here.

"Good evening ma'am. I am the messenger of my people. I bring news to you." Reou spoke clear and crisp.

"Why have they sent someone so young?" Her mother narrowed her eyes, leaning against the kitchen table with one hand.

"That is part of the reason why I am here. Would you like to hear the message now?" He asked impatiently.

"Mya go to your room, no arguing. Gemini and Gemina will make sure you stay there." As she spoke the names identical looking light purple she dragons came in the room. Mya let out a sigh and began to scale the stairs. "What message is so secret your father sent you to come in person?"

"Vulcan needs your daughters help. It is her time." Reou's gaze was icy, as it matched his tone. He looked around making sure they were alone once more before going on. "You knew this time would come." He turned his gaze away not wanting to show the pity in his eyes.

"Why didn't you warn me of your coming?"

"Do you think we would give you a chance to take her away?"

"So, she goes to Brazil then?" She asked her tone light, almost a whisper. She looked at him and he lifted his gaze again nodding slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

The tears rolled freely now. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to go. Her mom had explained that she had to go, to help Reou with something but wouldn't say anymore. Mya stuffed one more shirt into her backpack before she zipped it up. She lifted her arm and wiped away the stray tears. With one final look around she headed down the stairs. At the bottom they both stood, her mother and the boy. The boy she had come to hate, the one who was taking her away from her mother. "I'm ready." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Oh Mya, I will miss you so much." Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace, crying as she did. When her mom finally let her go she turned to Reou, she tried to make her face hard so he could see how mad she really was.

"Shall we go?" His voice was still sweet and he kept his own gaze on the floor, as if he didn't want to make the situation any worse. All she did was nod and moved toward the front door. "Oh no, we need to go into the forest." With that he turned and walked right out the back door.

"Goodbye mom." She took in a gulp of air and followed. After a few moments of walking they ended back in the place she found him. Reou turned to face her and spoke in a quick low voice.

"I will change again and you will need to get on my back, hold on tight and relax it will be a long flight." Reou closed his eyes and a shimmer went through his body. The light came back and began to shift his shape. It grew and faded leaving the white dragon from before. Mya didn't hesitate as she climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. The next second the white beast kicked off from the ground. His wings beat hard at first until they were level with the clouds. Mya's stomach kept flipping the whole way up. As they glided she got up the nerve to look over the side, below she could hardly pick out the houses as they flashed by. She lost the count of time as she watched the ground change. Though she did start to panic when all she could see was pure crystal blue water. She turned her gaze ahead, letting out a sigh of relief when she could see land on the horizon. When they got closer Mya began to pick out shapes on the coast, one stood out. It was a dragon, similar to Reou but much larger. His scales were back and gleamed in the sunlight. His eyes were a hard amber colour. She was so focused on the giant beast that she wasn't prepared for the down ward spiral as they moved toward the ground. The other dragon changed when they touched the ground. He was tall, with short black hair, he had broad shoulders and strong limbs. He looked to be in his 20's.

"Greetings Mya, welcome to our homeland." He walked over and offered a hand to help her down. She took it, and realized that she needed it. Her legs had become stiff from sitting for so long.

"Thank you, but I still don't know why I am here." There was a flash behind her as Reou changed back also.

"All in good time Mya. By the way my name is Ares, I am Reou's older brother." He dipped his head in greeting. "Now if you would follow me, I will show you where you may rest and eat." He turned and moved back into the trees. Reou walked beside her as she followed his brother through the dense undergrowth. "So, I know I shouldn't ask, but can all of your people turn into dragons?"

Ares laughed and turned to face her. "No, only the first born of the leader can. Reou hear was the exception, and we still don't know why." He furrowed his brow in confusion. "Well, I believe my father does, but he has not chosen to share that with me yet." With that he turned and continued the walk.

The next thing she knew Mya was standing in the middle of a village. It was in the center of the forest, surrounded by tall leafy trees. The houses were built up off the ground to keep creatures out. There was the smell of fire and fresh meat in the air. All around were people who had turned to look at her. Finally she was about to realize her destiny...


End file.
